


I'll Be Your Shadow No More

by BustersJezebel



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BustersJezebel/pseuds/BustersJezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon has always been there for Vince. But what will happen when Leon steps out of Vince's shadow and starts to live his own life with someone else? Will Vince realise what it is he wants and needs in his life before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leon had always had Vince's back, just as Vince had always had Dom's. But just as Dom seemed to ignore his shadow, Leon felt just as ignored by Vince. All he had ever wanted was to be there for him, in every sense of the word. From Casey_Wolfe
> 
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> A/N – The above is the prompt I stole with permission from the lovely Miss Wolfe. We both agree that Leon doesn't get enough love. And well, Johnny Strong is amazingly H.O.T. That said, me being me I had to screw around with it a little, okay a lot. And because Miss C loves Brian I had to add him in. Though not perhaps in the way that she originally intended. So sit back, relax and enjoy the mayhem I've created for poor Leon and Vince. In my story Leon and Jesse grew up in the neighbourhood as well. And Brian is not a police officer, but he is reasonably new to Dom's family.

Leon tossed back the covers on his bed swinging his legs to the side. He stood up and walked into the bathroom switching on the light. He wasn't going to sleep tonight he knew. May as well take himself off and try to find someone help him forget for a while. He looks at his reflection, checking himself out. He'd showered before trying to sleep so didn't need to do that again. He sprayed on some deodorant, cologne was for fancy fuckers and he wasn't that. Then he hooked his earring back in and looped his necklace back over his neck. Frowning he decided against shaving, some fuckers liked the scruffy look. He himself did on one particular person anyway he had to admit. Shaking his head at his musings he walked back to the bedroom and dressed in a pair of skin-tight jeans that he never wore around the group along with a long-sleeved white wife beater he also never wore around them. Both on him looked obscene. The shirt hugged him in all the right places and was so tight-fitting his nipples stood out on high beam the whole time he wore it no matter the temperature and the jeans made sure everyone knew he dressed to the right and then some. But if he's gonna whore himself into oblivion for the night he wants to make it easy for whomever picks him up, or whomever he picks up he thinks.

Driving an hour to the club wasn't fun but it ensured he wouldn't run into anyone he knew. He walks in having been passed through the line. He ignored the catty remarks behind him as he passed those still waiting. He knew he stood out by virtue of the fact that he wasn't dressed to the nines. Smirking he winds down the hallway into the club. He moves to the bar allowing the busses of a couple of guys on his cheeks, he usually came here every month or so. Had been doing so for a several years so he knew people. He ignored the propositions. He wasn't interested in the power suits that he seemed to attract like flies. He grabs a corona and walks the club looking for what he doesn't know, but something.

A couple hours later after some dancing and conversation he finds it. Or it's backside anyway. Leaning over a pool table up on the top level playing with a couple of guys in every sense of the word. It's a fine arse Leon thinks as he feels his cock stir for the first time all night. Encased in a pair of skin-tight jeans like he is, except these are a dark indigo blue while his are so faded they're almost white. Leon would be surprised if he's wearing anything under them the way they're riding his crack. A black mesh singlet covers his top half, from what Leon can see it's tanned without a scar or tattoo in sight. He can't see his head as he's bent over the table.

And then he stands up. Blonde, he is blonde, dirty blonde with curly hair that makes Leon think immediately of Brian. Only this man is fully grown while Leon still thinks of Brian as a boy. He reaches out a hand to the table behind him without turning and takes a corona as well which pleases Leon and then he drinks, Leon can see him partly in profile, the long line of his neck, the Adam's apple bobbing. He laughs at one of the suits and moves back to the table, turning around to put his beer on it. And Leon's jaw drops. It is Brian. He feels his nerve endings sizzle at the look he has tonight. Who knew the Buster looked like this when he wore clothes that fit right?

He doesn't realise he's stepped forward until Brian's eyes widen as they catch his. "Buy you a drink man?" It is all Leon asks. Without answering Brian lifts his beer to his mouth and drains it before putting it down and handing off the pool cue. He ignores the mutters of the suits as he walks toward Leon and then past him and further back into the club. To the more private area where more than drinking goes on. Leon follows behind Brian watching his arse until Brian stops at an empty booth and slides in. Leon catches the eye of a waitress and orders two more coronas.

As he sits down his glance is caught by Brian's chest. His nipples are pierced, both of them. A stainless steel ring is hooked through each one. Leon feels his cock twitch in his jeans again and sits down uncomfortably. Brian simply looks at him.

"Didn't figure you for a clubbing type man." He says as he leans his elbows on the table.

Leon shrugs, "Gets me what I need when I need it."

Brian nods, "Me too."

Pursing his lips Leon speaks again "I had no clue man, you give off no vibes at all." He is impressed.

"Yeah, I get that." There is something in his tone that Leon immediately picks up on. "You neither man." Leon nods. He deliberately works to not give off any vibe. "Fucking hard though man, especially when I," He stops talking all of a sudden and looks at the table.

Narrowing his eyes Leon looks at Brian, he's several years younger than him he knows putting him in his early to mid-twenties. "Long as it's not V." He says no more leaning back as the waitress delivers the drinks, paying her and telling her to keep the change.

Brian looks up as his narrow hand hooks the corona and takes a drink. "Vince is hot for Mia." He says no more but he looks at Leon carefully. Leon can see him evaluating things, reading between the lines.

"He thinks he is, for the time being." Leon says no more, but his heart beats faster as he thinks of the man he wants most in the world turning to him one day and recognising the love that Leon has for him, telling him he has that same love.

Brian breaks him from his reverie with an inelegant snort "You have as much chance of that happening as I do man." He takes another drink and looks off into the distance.

And Leon realises who Brian has fallen for. And he doesn't envy Brian one bit. "Dom." He stops to try to gather his thoughts, "Dom and Letty have been together since he got outta' prison." He says no more.

"Yeah, they're both so far in the closet they've lost the way out I think." Leon frowns at this remark.

"You saying Letty is gay too?" Brian nods.

Leon thinks of things he's seen over the years and some things become clear. "Makes sense." He answers Brian's nod. "They hurt man?" He jerks his head at Brian's nipple piercings deliberately changing the subject.

"When they're done, then for a few hours. Sore for about ten days." Brian answers and Leon's mouth pools with saliva as he pulls up his shirt so Leon can get a closer look. He reaches his hand across the table before he realises what he's doing and jerks it back. "Its okay man, you can touch." He leans forward pressing his sternum against the table and Leon slowly moves his hand across the table again. His fingers are long and tanned as they reach for Brian's nipple ring. They hold it and then without looking at Brian they pull on it lightly. He sees the physical reaction straight away as Brian's nipple hardens. He pulls it a little more and an in drawn breath is his answer. He looks up at Brian and finds him looking back at him. But he doesn't say anything.

And suddenly Leon want's him. Under him, in him, coming apart for and with him. Brian seems to want the same as he stands and Leon sees his erection. "Let's go." It's all he says but Leon stands with him. They walk out of the club going the back way. "Where you parked?" Brian asks as they reach the ground.

"Parking garage two blocks that way." Leon gestures and Brian smirks.

"Me too, great minds man." They start walking companionably.

The lust that shimmered between them settled to a dull throb on Leon's cock. He wants to do this with Brian but he knows Brian will be fucking Dom and he'll be fucking Vince. And an idea comes to him. He stops outside a twenty-four hour diner. "Let's get something to eat before we drive back, I got a proposition for you."

"Like the sound of it already man, that smile you just got is positively evil." Brian grins as he opens the door holding it for Leon. Leon has the first genuine laugh he's had in some time as he walks through the door.

They order drinks and food and talk amiably until the drinks come, neither of them are fans of coffee it seems. Leon sips his milkshake and Brian his juice. "So," Leaning back Leon spreads his arms along the back of the booth. He decides to put himself out there, "I want V." Brian nods. "You want Dom." Brian nods again. "My man thinks he wants your man who thinks he wants a woman." Brian nods again. "I think we need to teach them the error of their ways." He leans forward to take another drink as he watches Brian process his proposition. He leans back himself as he ruminates and Leon realises just how attractive he is when he notices a couple at the counter checking him out. The guy and the girl. Shaking his head he slouches in his seat spreading his legs and letting them crowd and tangle with Brian's beneath the table.

Brian stays silent while their food is delivered and they eat comfortably together. Then he wipes his mouth and leans back getting the waitresses attention to order another juice and Leon a milkshake. He continues to think as Leon finishes his meal and then waits while their new drinks are delivered and their plates taken away. "Have to be proper jealousy, I mean they'd have to have a reason to be jealous. We wouldn't be able to fake it man." He looks evenly at Leon and Leon wonders how the hell he ever thought of him as a boy.

"I know, no half measure, especially for you. Dom," He pauses for a few seconds. "I don't think he had a great time in prison, whatever he'd thought before he went in, he came out so locked down it's kinda' scary. Before he went in, we did what kids do, all experimented with each other. Only thing bein' it wasn't experimentation for most of us. We discovered we all wanted to get together." None of us figured it'd change when he went in. But V, he locked himself down with Dom, when Dom got out. Wouldn't have a part of it anymore. Said it wasn't natural." Vince drains his milkshake suddenly wishing it was tequila.

Brian looks at him steadily. "Both got our work cut out for us then I guess." Leon nods. "You love Vince?" He nods again. "I love Dom, so it'll be worth it." Then he grins mischievously, "Plus fucking you man, sucking face and pretending to be your boyfriend, ain't exactly gonna be a hardship. You are one prime dude man." Leon finds himself flushing under Brian's admiring gaze. He had not expected that. He clears his throat.

"Likewise." He gestures to the door, "Want to take a test drive, see if we can make this work?" He asks as he stands. Brian stands with him and brushes his hip with his hand as he walks past.

"Sure do man, I got this" He walks to the cashier and pays while Leon waits by the door. They exit together and walk to the garage. They're on different levels. Brian waits until Leon has found his car and driven down to his level before he pulls out and they exit together, paying one after the other. Stopping at a light they pull up side by side. Leon powers down his window when he sees Brian looking over at him. "Race to top?" His words cause a fire of lust to start in Leon's cock.

"Where to?" Brian names a place that is about two miles away. Leon nods. And they peel away together when the light turns green. He slides in between cars, he and Brian chasing each other. Brian is a fearless driver but not reckless like most think him to be. Leon thinks he's got a computer for a brain when he drives. He figures curves, circumferences, lines, angles and distances and navigates around it all without a care in the world. But Leon has an edge in that he's driven this road a thousand times. He knows its dips and curves and has driven it racing himself often. He manages to pass Brian, but barely. It doesn't matter though because he'll be letting Brian top him tonight anyway. The race had just finished igniting the fuel of his desire that had revved into gear when he'd seen Brian bending over the pool table.

They pull up at the next stop light. Brian jerks his head at him, "Good race man, your place okay? I'm at Harry's." Leon nods and peels away with Brian falling in behind him. He pulls up some time later waiting for the garage to open, He gets out and motions for Brian to pull his car in alongside his. Waiting for him at the interior stairs Leon pushes the button to close the door. Brian switches off his lights and climbs out. "Nice, very nice man. Good you've got a garage."

"Yeah, apartment ain't much but that ain't why I rent it, it's the downstairs." He leads the way upstairs taking them as he always does two at a time. Turning he sees Brian's eyes shoot up to his face and he grins, "It's okay man, you can check it out, gonna be fucking it soon enough. Plus if we're gonna do this, well you'll have to be doing it regular like," Leon steps back as Brian gets to the top of the stairs. And Brian crowds in on him, grinding their hips together as he leans in and kisses Leon's neck, soft and wet. Leon hooks his arms around Brian's neck and his fingers push into those curls. He grips lightly and pulls on Brian's hair pulling his head back. They look at each other for several moments. "Sure about this man?" Leon asks as he leans forward, reaching to Brian's lips. "Not too late to back out you know?" He brushes Brian's lips lightly, softly with his own. Brian brushes back before he answers.

"If we're compatible in bed, we'll work out how to get who we want in there instead of each other, deal?" He brushes his lips back against Leon before pulling back enough to look at Leon and wait for his answer.

"Deal." Leon seals it by leaning back in and crushing his lips on Brian's. He yanks Brian's mesh shirt over his head and puts both hands on his piercings and pulls. Brian groans into his mouth.

"Not fair man, not fair." He huffs on a laugh as his hips push mercilessly into Leon's. Its Leon's turn to gasp when Brian skates his fingers down his sides and drags them back up taking the t-shirt with him pulling it up and over his head. "Ain't gonna lie Leon, won't be a hardship to pretend you're my guy" Brian stops as he says this standing back and looking at Leon.

"Back at you Bri." Leon unconsciously calls him what only Dom calls him and he sees the wince. "Sorry. But you know, we should use pet names for each other, if we're gonna do this properly, it'll only help." Brian nods and steps forward again his hands holding Leon's narrow hips. Leon takes one of his hands in his and walks him to the bedroom. He leaves Brian at the foot of the bed and goes to the bedside table leaning over as he opens the draw and takes out the lube and condoms. He hears a sound behind him and glances over his shoulder to see Brian palming himself and looking at his arse.

With a grin he wiggles his backside in an invitation. And Brian is on him, hands and fingers and mouth are all over him, his boots yanked off and his jeans. Then Brian stands and takes off his own shoes and slow enough that Leon knows he's doing it deliberately he drags down his zipper. "Cock tease." Leon says as he starts to wank his own cock, fisting it and working his hand up and down harshly. It has the desired effect of getting Brian's arse in gear. He kneels at the foot of the bed and pushing Leon's hands away he takes Leon's cock in his mouth. He groans around the head as he licks at it softly. And then when Leon think he's just about to go off he sinks his mouth down over his shaft and sucks. Leon feels his eyes cross at the pleasure. He grabs the lube and tosses it at Brian. "Like to show off then get yourself ready for me man." Brian's eyes flare at his words and he leaves off Leon's cock to stand and get on the bed. He sits at the head of the bed leaning back on the headboard. And he spreads his legs giving his cock a few tugs before he squeezes some lube on his fingers. Then looking at Leon he reaches between his legs and pushes a finger inside himself.

Leon's cock jerks as he watches Brian prepare himself. He wants to sink his cock into that hole immediately but knows he can't. He listens to Brian's own noises that he's causing and starts to fist his own cock, he is salivating at the thought of fucking Brian soon. "Hope you realise you'll be doing the same for me man." Brian states this. It is not in any way a question. When it is his turn to fuck Leon, Leon will be preparing himself for Brian.

He looks at Brian from under his lashes "I'm okay with that." And Brian pushes two more fingers in on a moan before he pulls them out and reaching forward grabs Leon's cock pulling him toward him. When Leon can go no further he leans back and fit's his cock to Brian's hole. It's so damn tight. He grits his teeth so he doesn't just push in immediately. He's about to move forward again when he swears "Fuck, forgot the rubber." He pulls out and grabs a condom. Brian's hands take over and tear it out of the packet and holding him carefully rolling it on making sure it fits snugly. Leon whines at the pleasurable way Brian touches him. "Cock tease. " He says again.

Brian gifts him with a beatific smile. "A cock tease won't put out like I will, want you balls deep man, now." He pulls Leon forward by his cock and situates him at his entrance before he lets go and grabs Leon's hips. Leon doesn't need another invitation pushing forward steadily until he is balls deep as Brian wanted. They both sigh in pleasure. And then Leon moves. Beginning to thrust back and forward, twisting his hips as he tries to find Brian's prostate. And when he finds it the moaning sound that leaves Brian's mouth makes him proud. He fists Brian's cock for him as Brian arches his back off the bed. Leon's eyes travel to those nipple piercings. God they're sexy. He finds himself somehow leaning down and managing to take one in his mouth as he then pulls. And Brian comes, without warning he erupts in Leon's hand spurting several times over their stomachs. Leon chuckles and wipes his hand on Brian's chest before he leans back up and starts to work for his own orgasm. His first with someone new always takes some time. Getting used to a new body he always thinks.

But Brian surprises him by wrapping his arms and legs around Leon like a leech and leaning up taking his mouth in his. He hasn't lost energy with his orgasm, if anything he's gained it. He starts thrusting back on Leon's cock and its Leon's turn to groan. And then Brian starts to speak. "Come for me man, come in me, want you to Leon, want you to mark me." And then he starts to swear, calling Leon every filthy, dirty name he can think of all the while he is clenching down on Leon's cock like a fucking vice, harder and harder. And Leon comes, harder than he has in a good number of years. He comes so hard he's afraid he'll burst the fucking condom he's wearing. His mind blanks out as he is overwhelmed in the pleasure of the moment and he collapses on Brian briefly before he pushes himself up on his elbows.

He looks at him for several long seconds. Brian is sated, there is a sleepy look in his eyes. He looks up at Leon and smiles as Leon smiles down at him. "Wow." He speaks after clearing his throat.

Leon rolls off Brian lying beside him in the bed. "Wow is right." He says. Then, "Stay the night?" Brian hums an affirmative then sits up.

"Need to clean up man, plus I keep a change of clothes in the car, I'll go down and grab 'em." He stands and walks out still completely naked. Leon sits up and removes the condom tying it off and gets a cloth from the bathroom. He cleans himself of Brian and rinses it leaving it on the counter for Brian. He looks in the cabinet to see if he's got a spare toothbrush, he does. He sees Brian standing in the doorway and holds it up. Brian takes a hand out of his bag and holds up his own. Leon smiles and puts the spare away. Then he takes up the cloth and walking to Brian he wipes it over the come drying on his stomach, cleaning him up. Brian stays leaning on the door jamb and lets Leon tend to him.

"Thirsty?" Leon asks as he rinses out the washer and hangs it up, they'll need it again soon. Brian nods so they head to the kitchen. Leon takes out the iced tea he keeps there and holds the jug out to Brian who nods. "It's sweet."

"S'okay man, I like sweet." He wiggles his eyebrows at Leon as he hitches himself up on the counter. Leon snorts.

"Can't like too sweet man or you wouldn't be hung up on Dom."

"Back at you man." Brian laughs as he takes the glass Leon holds out to him. Leon rests his hip on the counter as he looks at Brian sitting there still naked just like him. He decides to let him in on his secret.

"Well, when I want sweet, I got a particular thing that I do honey and V, he don't take no part in it." Brian's eyes light in curiosity. But he goes along with it.

"Honey? Kinda' like that. And okay, you have a secret that involves sweetness in your life? I can roll with that, but as your boyfriend I do think you need to share." He finishes his tea and puts the glass down before sliding off the counter and stepping into Leon's space. He lays his lips on Leon's softly before kissing across his cheek and down his neck where he opens his mouth on the pulse point and sucks softly. "Wanna fuck you man, now." Leon feels Brian's erection rising up and his own following.

"I'm good with that." He repeats his earlier words. Brian smiles against his neck

"So what's your sweet secret then?" He yelps when something freezing cold is placed on his arse. And Leon's laughs at him as he pulls his hand forward. He's holding a tub of ice-cream. Double chocolate fudge ice-cream to be precise. He wiggles it in front of Brian having taken it from the freezer behind him when he'd been kissing him.

"Now or later?" He asks Brian who is rubbing his arse as he looks at the ice-cream with a disgruntled look.

"This is your sweet secret?" He jerks his head at the tub. Leon nods and continues to grin at him.

Brian sighs, "I swear man, if my heart didn't already belong to Dom and yours to Vince, I'd have a fucking ring on your finger so fast you wouldn't even be out of first gear." Leon swallows at the words.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I really wish V had said that to me." He moves forward and puts the ice-cream back and leans back against Brian who has moved in hugging him from behind. Their erections are still there but this comfort means more. Leon turns in Brian's arms and they simply hug for the longest time.

Then Leon nudges his hips to Brian and Brian nudges back before he steps away. They move back to the bedroom and Leon gets on the bed on his hands and knees looking back over his shoulder at Brian teasingly, "This position gonna be okay for you?" Brian nods.

"Still gotta' prepare yourself for me though man." He grins wickedly and Leon shakes his head as he kneels up and picks up the lube squirting some on his fingers He points them at Brian before starting however.

"Umbrella man, now." Brian huffs as he takes a condom and tears the top off taking it out. He holds it ready but watches as Leon still kneeling up looks back over his shoulder at Brian and pulling his left cheek with his left hand he reaches his right hand back and pushes a finger inside himself bearing down as he does so to his finger slide in easier. He closes his eyes on Brian with his head falling back on a groan as he does so. "Fuck that feels good, why does it feel better when someone is watching?" He asks rhetorically as he pulls his finger out before pushing it in again. He does this several times before he gets impatient with himself and pushes two more fingers in with the first one. This time he falls forward letting his left hand brace him on the bed as his head bows in pleasure.

And then Brian is there, his hand pulling Leon's fingers out and licking them which is just so fucking hot before he fits his covered cock to Leon's arse and slowly and steadily pushes in. They both groan as he bottoms out. Then Leon clenches around him and Brian groans again and starts to move. Back and forward, in and out. Leon feels his arse heating with each stroke. He fists his own cock and starts stroking in time with Brian's thrusts. Briefly he thinks of Vince which makes his heart ache but he shuts himself off when Brian groans again. He clenches down on Brian and bucks uncontrollably when he manages to skate across his prostate. "Fuck. Again." He demands and Brian chuckles.

"Pushy honey, very pushy." But he complies. And he picks up the pace, bruising Leon's hips with his grip as he starts to batter his arse with his thrusts. They're both going to feel each other tomorrow. Leon feels his mind fracturing as his balls draw up and before he realises how close he is, his orgasm hits him like a freight train. His eyes roll in his head as he comes all over his hand and Brian's as he'd brought one of his hands close to Leon's when he came along with Leon.

"Fuck." Leon says again as he feels Brian pull himself out of him and get off the bed heading into the bathroom. He sighs as Brian rolls him over and wipes him down and then himself before taking the cloth in and rinsing it off again. Then his warmth is back and he settles down with Leon.

"Looking forward to talking set-up in the morning man." Brian chuckles and Leon smiles as they drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

They're sitting at the table the next morning, Brian in his usual baggy shorts sans a t-shirt and Leon in cut-off sweats. They're deciding on their strategy as they eat breakfast they've cooked together. Leon is trying to convince Brian to start by keeping his nipple rings in saying it's going to get Dom's attention like nothing else. "But how will he see them man? I don't exactly walk around with my shirt off you know?" He sips some juice as he talks.

"That's because you don't know that we're going to the beach today man. You won't be wearing your shirt there." Brian blinks.

"Guess I could forego surfing for a day and keep them in." He stops to look at Leon, considering before he speaks again. "You know you should get yours done." Leon purses his lips as he thinks about it. He certainly appreciated the response Brian had when he'd played with them last night.

'I'll think about it, come with if I do man?" He asks Brian as they clear the table in concert with each other.

"Sure will, gonna take a shower now, then I'll have to head home so I can grab a towel and stuff." He heads to the bathroom and Leon does the dishes. He feels his heart break a little wishing it this was Vince he was with. Brian is certainly companionable, but he's not Vince. He's glad that Brian is wishing he was Dom that made it easier somehow. Leon is glad he has someone to go through this day with. Vince in a swimsuit was sin embodied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sliding into the passenger seat of Brian's car Leon tosses his stuff in the back. The drive to Harry's is companionable and he heads inside with Brian as he changes and grabs a board. His phone buzzes as he sits on the bed. A text from Vince saying 'Where F R U? D wants to go to Busters to get him.' "Vince just texted, Dom wants to come find you for the beach." Leon texts back 'Found Brian, we'll meet you there.' "Just texted back that I'd found you and we'd meet 'em there." He finds himself pushed back on Brian's single bed as Brian straddles his lap.

"It occurs to me that we should make a late entrance, you got a problem with that?" His smile says he knows Leon doesn't as he's already got his hands on his cock.

"No," Leon manages, "I got no problem with that." He falls back and Brian leans over him licking and kissing down his neck. When he's on Leon's chest he hums a little before Leon jerks in shock as Brian bites down on his chest beside a nipple and sucks. "Fuck, Brian!" He can't help saying "A little warning next time man." Then he is moaning as Brian's hands push his board shorts down his legs.

Their late entrance turns into a two-hour late entrance. Leon's phone was practically exploding from the texts Vince had sent him which gave him a warm feeling in his chest. And Brian was feeling good as he'd had one very pithy one from Dom. Getting out of Brian's car they take a deep breath and look at each other. They're both topless wearing only their board shorts, thongs and hickeys. Leon is carrying their towels and a bag with sunscreen and shit. Brian is carrying their boards. Brian had decided he wanted to surf so had taken out his piercings which disappointed Leon. Though he'd promised that he'd put them back in afterward.

Then Leon had the idea that he should bring them so he could put them back in after Brian had finished surfing in front of everyone. So of course they'd had to practice him doing that which had led to other things. Leon could still taste Brian on his tongue, which he liked.

"Sure about this man?" Brian asks

"I am if you are." Leon answers. Brian nods and Leon nods back and they head down to the beach looking for their friends. They have a usual place they tend to hang out so they weren't hard to find. And taking a deep breath Leon and Brian walk up to them.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Vince is reclining on his towel and looking at his phone. Why the fuck hadn't Leon answered him? He always answered him. Always. Leon has never ignored him before. He'd sent a bazillion texts and apart from the first one saying he was with the Buster he hadn't answered anymore. Vince ignores the churning in his gut at the thought of Leon being with Brian. He wasn't that way, and if he was he'd be with someone else. He puts his gaze on Dom ignoring the fact that he's mind is envisioning a leaner, tattooed physique, with brown hair and eyes so deep he could drown in them. Fuck, he smacks himself on the side of the head.

It's a testament to how often he does this that no one comments. He watches Dom and Letty, they're together but not. He watches the way Letty surreptitiously watches the girls walking past and an inkling of something flits through his brain. But before he can chase it away Jesse speaks and the sight that meets his eyes obliterates it like a hurricane. "Dudes, like hours late, what the fucking you been doing?" He is stoned, more so than usual as it's Sunday so he can barely string the two sentences together. Vince looks over and finds his mouth dry as he looks at Leon. Man he is gorgeous. And why the fuck is he noticing that shit now? He didn't do that anymore He nearly smacks himself again but manages to stop in time. Leon was the only one who'd call him on it he knew.

He nearly swallows his tongue as he sees a fucking hickey on Leon's pec, right next to his nipple which was erect and brown, Vince found saliva pooling in his mouth that dried like the Sahara when Leon ran a hand down Brian's back as they set up their towels in front of the group where there was some space. They set them up together, side-by-side with no space between them. Then without any more than a greeting to everyone in general and without answering Jesse's question Vince realises they're taking their boards and heading to the surf. Dom had said how glad he was that Brian surfed as it mean Leon wasn't alone in the water anymore but Vince remembered the growl in his voice as he'd said it. Something bothered Dom about it. And something was bothering Vince now. Something like the two towels spread on the sand so close they're overlapping.

A couple of hour's later two very wet and happy men are dumping their boards on the sand and lying down laughing together. Vince finds himself grinding his teeth again as he watches them. Jesse is up and taking lunch orders and Vince gives his along with his money absently. Jesse walks down the beach, he'll be gone for a while but that's okay, they'd brought snacks anyway.

"Need sunscreen guys?" Mia asks them as she takes it out of her bag to put on her legs.

"Nah Mia, we're good" Brian answers. He takes out a bottle himself and in doing so he exposes his flank to Vince, he's sporting a hickey himself, low down on it. It looks fresh, exactly like Leon's. The churning is back in Vince's gut. He looks away only to have his eyes light on Dom and see his eyes are caught by the hickey on Brian's skin as well. And there is another too, also down low, half hidden by his board shorts it's so close to his cock. And why the fuck was he thinking of Brian's cock? Fuck. In the next second Vince's heart stops in his chest. Because Brian takes his sunscreen and starts to spread it over Leon's back, slow and steady. It wasn't anything they hadn't done for anyone else before but now, now Vince knew it was heralding something different. He is proven right when Brian straddles Leon and keeps rubbing it in. Then he lifts up and Leon turns over and lets him rub more into his chest and down his arms. All the while their cocks are rubbing together. Vince knows it, he fucking knows it.

Then it's Brian's turn. Leon rubs it into Brian's back first, straddling him as Brian did. And when he kneels up Vince is sure he sees a hard on under his baggy shorts. Then when he sits down on Brian and they both groan quietly he knows he'd seen a hard on. But he doesn't say anything though he grinds his teeth. "Want me to put them in for you?" Leon asks Brian. What? Vince thinks, put in what? Brian nods and Leon brushes his hands down Brian's side slowly down past his own leg to the side pocket of his shorts where he undoes the zip. He fishes around and comes out with two rings. And then with the utmost concentration he pokes and latches first one then the other through Brian's nipples. Fuck, is all Vince can think as he watches, fuck. His own hard on is raging now and there is no way he can stand to move away without them seeing it. And there is no way he can tear his eyes away from them.

"Oh sexy, how long have you had them done?" Mia asks as she leans forward for a look.

"Couple of years." Brian answers her and rests his hands on Leon's thighs where he still sits on him. "I'm trying to talk my honey pie here into getting his done too." Mia's eyes light in laughter at the pet name and Leon sighs as he looks down at Brian and shakes his head.

"You should so do that Leon, you'd look even sexier." Mia answers as she looks at Leon, "Say you will." Rolling his eyes Leon moves off Brian to lie down beside him instead.

"Fuck, okay then I'll get them done, happy now?" he asks Brian. Brian grins at him and nods.

Their mood is broken by Dom however. Vince had forgotten he was even there he'd been so focused on Leon and Brian. "Guess you two are fuckin' then?" His words are soft but harsh and they break the light-hearted mood that had been among the group. Shattering it like glass and replacing it with a highly strung tension.

Even Vince is shocked by his tone of voice. Letty looks at Dom and then at Leon and Brian. "So what if they are? They deserve happiness, same as us don't they?" Vince looks at her like she's crazy. No one challenged Dom when he used that voice, no one.

Dom looked at her evenly as he answered, "I didn't say they couldn't Leticia, but I have the right to be pissed off that they haven't told us before now don't I? We're family, or supposed to be." Mia snorts at this but before Dom can call her on it she is up and off walking down the beach looking for Jesse.

But Brian is no pussy and if Vince hadn't exactly registered that fact before he does now. "I don't," He stops and sits up, twisting around to face Dom and takes Leon's hand from where it's clenched on his thigh, "We don't need anyone's permission to fuck, if I wanna fuck Leon here and now, not even you are gonna stop me Dominic." Vince watches Leon's hand unclench on his thigh and then turn and grasp Brian's, their fingers twining together. And as much as Vince is gnashing his teeth at them being together even though he's not like that he finds himself doing something he's never done before. He criticises Dom.

"They're right man, they don't need your permission to screw, you need to apologise." Letty looks at him and a glimmer of a smile crosses her face before she shuts it down. Dom however looks at him like he's going to strangle him. And Vince finds himself preparing to fight him. Then Brian diffuses the tension.

"Anyone would think you were jealous Dom." Brian speaks again, going where no one else would dare tread. He challenges Dom with his words. Dom looks at him for the longest time, he and Leon were both standing now as they gather their things together. He grins briefly at Letty as she laughs outright this time and gets up herself asking for a ride home. Brian says yes and they're gone in a swirl of towels and sand leaving Vince and Dom on the beach, alone like Vince always thought he'd wanted. So why did he feel so fucking lonely suddenly?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

At work the next day Dom is a bear. He's usually laid back and easy-going except leading up to Race Wars. But today everyone is avoiding him like the plague. Brian only work's mornings Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The rest of the time he works for Harry. Leon is humming and ignoring everyone while Vince tries to figure out if this is a good thing or a bad thing. One the one hand Dom is ignoring Letty who seems happy with this turn of events. He hears her on her phone talking to someone and it sounds like she's flirting. Vince is anxious to find out what she'd talked about with Leon and Brian yesterday afternoon but isn't game enough to ask. Jesse is closeted in his cubby hole doing some design specs for customers.

Vince would normally be hanging out with Leon but he and Brian had worked together in the morning and now Brian had gone Vince felt awkward. Which was stupid, this was Leon for fuck's sake. So he goes up to him without any idea of what he's going to say. And what comes out of his mouth is the last thing he expected "So how come you never answered any of my texts yesterday?" Fuck, he sounds like a whining woman.

Leon raises an eyebrow at him from under the hood of the vehicle he was working on. "Was busy man."

"Busy doing what exactly? Brian?" Vince wants to call the words back as soon as he speaks them but can't, they're out in the atmosphere and he feels them drop like a rock in a pond and cause a never-ending ripple.

"Yeah man I was, you got a problem with me fucking him?" He is standing now with one hip cocked against the vehicle and a socket twirling in his hand casually.

"He mightn't but I do, he's just a kid." Dom's voice growls behind Vince, neither of them had seen him come out of his office.

Leon looks at Dom and Vince sees him swallow. "He's twenty-six man, he's not a freaking kid."

Vince is shocked, he'd thought Brian was no older than twenty-one if that. He looks in time to see Dom's eyebrows raise and lower. Dom hadn't known how old he was either he thinks. He's only five years younger than them and older than Letty and Mia and Jesse.

"Are you shitting me?" Vince asks before Dom can say anything. But it's not Leon who answers.

"No, he's not. I've got Brian's employee records, he's twenty-six." Mia says as she walks past heading into the back office. Vince doesn't look after as he normally would. He hasn't given anyone a thought except Leon since he'd stopped attending to his every need and hanging on every word yesterday.

"How long you been doing him?" Dom asks Leon. His voice is lower and deeper than usual.

"Don't see where that's any of your business Dom, unless you're jealous like Brian said." Leon is nervous, Vince knows his one tell that gives it away but despite that he turns his back on Dom making like it's no big deal. Vince holds his breath fully expecting to have to hold Dom back from attacking him. No one turned their back on Dom, no one. Several tense moments pass and Dom turns on his heel and walks out of the garage.

Sighing Vince goes back to his work. But he spends the rest of the day looking at Leon as he works. Looking and wondering. He sees Mia joke with him a little before she leaves for the day and then they're alone. Vince is nervous all of a sudden. He has no idea why, they're usually the last two people to leave for the day. Before he realises it Leon is standing in front of him. "You okay to lock up on your own man?" He is wiping his hands on a rag as he speaks obviously expecting Vince to say he can go.

"No, need your help with this transmission, you know they're not my favourite thing to do, wanna order in?" Vince has no idea what the fuck he just said, the transmission wasn't urgent. And even if it was order in? What the fuck was wrong with him? He was acting like a freaking girl, all het up and shit over Leon having a boyfriend.

"Uh, okay. I just need to make a call man, one sec." He moves away from Vince which pisses him off and causes him to follow as unobtrusively as possible. Or so he thinks. "Hey baby, I'm gonna be stuck here for a bit, you okay to get a late dinner maybe instead?" 'Baby?' Fuck. He listens as Leon laughs a couple of times and then hangs up.

"Okay V, I'm all yours man." Leon says as he looks at him expectantly with a smile before he sticks his head under the hood.

Vince stands there for some time before he follows suit but he mutters to himself before he does so. "Should fucking well be mine." He is not sure, but he thinks he sees Leon shiver. He hesitates before continuing work on the engine. Did Leon hear him just then? And if he did, does he want to be his?

Unbidden, memories come back to Vince, memories of he and Leon lying tangled together in the backseat of a car after they'd worked each other into a frenzy and come everywhere. They'd had a hell of a job cleaning that mess up. Memories of them in Vince's old room going down on each other. Memories of them at the beach, embracing and jerking each other off at night in the ocean. And memories of the first time he'd fucked Leon and the first time Leon had fucked him. And finally the last time, the time he'd told Leon what they felt for each other was unnatural and that he Vince, well he wasn't like that. He remembers the look on Leon's face. The look that said he'd cut out his heart and shredded it under the tires of the mustang he'd been driving at the time.

Vince feels his own heart break now. Because its only now, years later he's realising what he'd lost. He'd lost the other half of his soul. The better half of his soul. He'd lost years of waking up beside Leon, years of intimacy, breakfasts, fights, make-up sex and nights of going to sleep together. He'd pushed away the best thing that had ever happened to him for an ideal that never existed.

The tool clatters as Vince doubles over with a moan of anguish. Why, why the fuck was he realising this now? When it was too late? Why? Because Leon has finally moved on his fucking inner voice answers back. Because he's found someone else who values him like you never did. Someone who will put him first. Like you never did. Vince is only vaguely aware of Leon leading him back to the office and sitting him down.

He feels the cold bottle press against his forehead and takes it automatically as he tries to get his breath. He hears the door shut and he is left alone. And that somehow makes it worse. Because Leon would have never left him alone once. Vince closes his eyes and slowly sips his water until it's gone. When he's finished he continues to sit on the lounge. Laying his head back he allows the brief time he'd been with Leon to reply like a movie in his mind. Time passes and he slowly starts to replay the time since then too.

Leon looking at him, looking after him. Being there for him always. But now Vince see's the looks on Leon's face when he turns from him every time for Dom, to Dom. He sees the hurt Leon had managed to hide from everyone until he Vince, had decided to look beyond his surface. He sees Leon never ever bringing someone by. Never talking about another person he was seeing. Suddenly the lights in the garage flick off and he's left with only the light on in the office. Vince stands and calls out to Leon wondering where he is. There is no answer. And suddenly Vince realises that Leon had left him, without saying goodnight. Without checking on him.


	3. Chapter 3

Three months later

Leon and Brian are talking out the front of the garage. They're making plans to get together that night and drive to the club. Both of them love to dance and decide they're in the mood to tonight. Unbeknownst to them Vince is listening. Brian heads back to Harry's after saying he'd head to Leon's that evening and bring takeout. Vince is left thinking. He'd thought it wouldn't be hard to bring Leon back, to crook his finger and have him back where he belonged, standing behind Vince. But he was wrong. Leon had not looked him or out for him in the last three months. When Leon had won big at race wars it was Brian he'd wrapped himself around causing a hell of a sensation when the two of them had needed to be hosed off to cool down, literally. Vince had thought Dom was going to murder Leon but he had watched with his face like granite before he'd congratulated Leon. If he'd slapped him on the back a little harder than normal, well only Vince noticed that.

Vince was beginning to realise he'd have to work for Leon if he wanted him back. Case in point, he'd always known Leon loved to dance but, he'd never done anything about it. Fuck, he hated dancing. But if there was one thing Vince was beginning to realise, it was that a relationship was a two-way street. He saw the give and take in Leon and Brian's and he realised he'd have to ante up. Dom cursed at him to get back to work and he did. That afternoon as Leon was leaving he waylaid him.

"Hey man, wait up." Leon stopped, looking back at Vince. He'd changed his shirt and the one he was wearing now was tight enough that Vince could see his pierced nipples. Fuck, he would not get a hard on now. Thinking dire thoughts Vince scowled at Leon. "Can I come?" He didn't say anymore, he never had to explain himself to Leon, it was almost like Leon could read his mind. But today? Well today was different.

"I don't know, can you come?" Leon's eyebrow raised as he smirked at Vince. Vince's jaw dropped. What the fuck?

"Of course I can come you fuck." He mouth answers before his brain catches onto the fact that Leon is teasing him. No, flirting with him.

"Then why'd you ask me to man? For permission? You into that kinky shit V?" Leon steps closer to Vince as his voice lowers and he asks this. Vince nearly swallows his tongue as Leon's thighs brush his. His hard on is well and truly front and centre now. He closes his eyes as he breathes deeply smelling Leon as he hasn't smelled him for three months. He nearly whimpers as Leon explodes across his senses. "…V?" Vince comes back to earth with a thud realising he'd gotten a little high on Leon and zoned out.

"Sorry man, what?" Leon smiles at him, his eyes dancing in pleasure and didn't that make Vince's heart go pitty pat.

"I was asking if you can come in regard to what? Need to be more specific man." Leon steps back now taking himself out of Vince's space. Vince has to restrain himself from following after Leon to stay close, or just plain latching onto him so he can't move away. Maybe locking him up in the basement or something.

Fingers snap under his nose and he jerks back "What?" He asks irritated. Leon flat-out grins at him and shakes his head.

"In the clouds today man, you need a pillow for your head?" He laughs and starts to back away, "When you remember what you were asking you text me hear? But I'll be out tonight so I might not get back to you." He starts to turn away only to be brought up by Vince's hand on his arm.

"I want to come with you tonight, dancing and shit." Leon keeps his head turned away as he closes his eyes for a second. Finally, he thinks, finally.

"You don't dance man, why you want to come?" He turns as he asks this question having gotten his face under control.

"Because, I haven't seen you for a long time man, I miss you." The words are out before Vince realises he was going to say them. He manages to choke off the words that want to follow, words like 'be with me' and 'love me' and 'I love you, be mine'

"No fights when guys rub up against you man." Leon says to him firmly. "Ain't a straight place we're going to." Vince nods, he'd figured that out.

With a sigh Leon tells him to come over to his place at nine that night.

Vince stays outside watching him walk away. And it's not until his car has turned the corner that he allows himself to smile. He's was gonna get what belonged to him back if he had to leave tread marks on the Buster's fucking back to do it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Leon texts Brian telling him to bring enough takeaway for three, that Vince was coming. Brian answers back that he will. Through some further text messages they work out their strategy for the night. Then Brian surprises him with, 'got 2 go, D here' Leon's brows rise as he reads this. Dom had barely spoken to Brian in the last three months. When he'd needed to place orders for Harry he'd had others do it. He sends back 'let me know if U can't come'. He showers as he thinks of tonight. It feels like it will be either make or break time. He'd been watching Vince watch him for the past three months. And Brian had watched Dom scowl and make comments as well.

Personally he was fed up with Dom's treatment of Brian, acting like he was a slut or something yet when Brian attempted to go to him he simply turned his back. Letty had come out of the closet and broken off with Dom two months ago and was seeing someone. Mia was dating, Jesse was dating. That left V and Dom. Vince was coming around tonight. Leon was going to see what his head space was like before he went anywhere.

Leon strokes himself in the shower as he thinks of Vince, it had always been V, would always be V. Leaning back on the shower wall one hand fondles his balls as his other strokes lazily up and down his hardening cock. Closing his eyes he immerses himself in the time he and V had rubbed off on each other in V's old mustang, fuck that had been hot, the way they'd sweated over and around each other, so slippery. Their pre-come making trails over each other's stomachs and legs and arses. And the groove they'd gotten into that had them both coming like freight trains. And the following laughter as they'd realised the mess they'd made of the backseat. Cleaning it up had been even better. "Vince…" Leon moans softly as he starts to stroke himself in earnest now. The wet slap of skin is loud and the only other noise he can hear besides the running water of the shower.

So involved is he with himself and Vince that Leon hadn't heard the knock on his door, or the resulting call out as Vince let himself in as he'd always done before. He hears the pipes and knows Leon is in the bathroom. He walks up the stairs and goes to bang on the partly open door when he hears his name moaned. His fist stays raised as he freezes hearing the slap of skin on skin. He knows that Leon is wanking. And moaning his name. Suddenly Vince is breathless at the thought that behind the door, hidden from his view is Leon. Wet, naked and jerking off thinking of him.

Vince nearly passes out that the thought that all he needed to do was strip and join him. He tells himself to leave, he tells himself to leave immediately so Leon is unaware of him being there at his most vulnerable moment. But his feet don't move. Instead he backs up until his calves hit the bed and he finds himself sitting on it holding his cock in his hand through his jeans while he listens to Leon moan his name again. He squeezes himself as hard as he can but doesn't move. Then Leon moans again, louder and Vince nearly comes with him as he hears Leon's breathing change, escalate and then reduce. Then he hears the sounds of Leon continuing to shower.

And all that did nothing but keep him hard. Suddenly Vince knows he needs to leave before Leon finds him here, that the damage his being here, letting Leon know he'd heard him would potentially be irreparable. But before he can get up and leave the shower is off and the door opens and shuts. Vince can't leave now, Leon will hear him. He struggles to think thoughts to get his erection down but is unsuccessful, he is seconds from simply exploding in orgasm and Leon walking into his bedroom naked with a towel slung around his neck nearly has him do so. Vince can't help the moan that comes out of him as he sees Leon's cock swinging, tumescent and heavy between his legs. His nipple piercings glint in the low light coming from the living area.

Leon jerks to a halt his eyes widening at he looks at Vince. He simply stops in his tracks and stares at him before he swallows and speaks. "The fuck are you doing in here man?" His hands fist in the towel hanging around his neck, gripping it tightly.

"Uh, I…um. You didn't answer the door." Is the only answer Vince can come up with that doesn't have him crawling on his knees to Leon wanting to suck that thick cock back to hardness. To lap at the water still trailing down his body to end up beading in the hair covering Leon's groin. He swallows himself, loudly. "I heard you." Fuck, he hadn't meant to just admit that. But his admission has the opposite effect.

"Yeah man, figured." Leon's tone is dry and sarcastic. "Like you sitting on my bed with a hard on wasn't a giant fucking clue enough." He yanks the towel from around his neck and swipes it over his body standing there staring at Vince. Tossing the towel toward the bed Leon moves to the drawers and takes out a pair of sweatpants, stepping into them. He checks the time and then turns and leans back on the bureau looking at Vince. "Little early man." He crosses his arms not caring that it makes him look defensive. He is fucking defensive.

"I, uh. Fuck!" Vince's explosion startles him but not Leon. Leon had expected it since he'd realised Vince was coming around. He wasn't going to gloat or make an issue out of anything, if Vince truly wanted him, he'd have to work for him. He wasn't accepting any half measures. And he knew Vince, knew that Vince was facing some shit within himself. Plus which his vocal cords always stopped working when he had a hard on. And the one he was sporting seemed fairly painful. Leon managed to ignore it as it strained Vince's jeans, he felt like just sinking to his knees and taking it into his mouth and swallowing every single drop Vince ejaculated.

"No, ain't gonna." Is what Leon answers instead, pretending to take Vince literally just to irritate the fuck out of him. The best way to get the truth out of V is to get him so angry he says what's on his mind without thought. "With Brian." Leon goads him more.

"I," Vince gives up, dropping back onto Leon's bed and pushing the heels of both hands in his eyes as it he's trying to poke them out the back of his skull. Then with an almost herculean effort he reins himself in and looks over at Leon. "Don't want you with the Buster. Want you with me, you belong with me." He is bald in his words and Leon's heart turns over in his chest. But he can't let that show. He needs more.

"Belong to no one but myself man, gave myself away once and was thrown out like week old garbage. Ain't going there again." Leon answers he doesn't pretend to misunderstand what Vince is trying to say.

Vince feels strength and purpose push him up until he is standing beside the bed, he allows it to move him toward Leon until he is standing in front of him. Before he can second guess himself he reaches out a hand and cups Leon's cheek, gently. Something he never has been but is realising he needs to be. But his words are not gentle. "You belong to me, with me, in me and under me. Buster don't come into what we got brother."

It is Leon's turn to swallow. He had expected platitudes, Vince was predictable, he'd decide they were expected and Vince always did what was expected. But this was more. This was commitment on a level Leon wasn't expecting and didn't know how to deal with. The tenderness V was displaying was unravelling Leon faster than a kitten unravelled yarn. "We don't 'got' anything V, we did once, don't anymore." Leon makes quote marks around the word got as he speaks and then simply rests his hands on his hips. He feels naked, emotionally naked. He goes to move toward his living area, Vince however blocks him from leaving the room faster than he thought he could ever move.

Leon stops, looking at Vince as he barricades the door. "The fuck are you doin' man?" He goes to move around him but Vince blocks him again getting right up in his face.

And then his face crumples as his emotional dam wall simply breaks. "You want me to say what a fuck-up I am? Well I am!" He is yelling already, still barricading Leon in the room. "I pushed the best most beautiful, wonderful thing the fuck out of my life, trying for an idea that doesn't fucking exist!" Vince is breathing hard now and Leon is right there with him. He feels the walls he'd put around his own heart breaking under the strain of the emotions Vince was simply battering him with. Vince was giving him everything he'd wanted and never asked for since he'd walked away. "Who the fuck cares if I'm the way I am!" He steps forward now, stalking Leon who finds himself backing away. "Who the fuck cares whether what I want and need is natural?" He swipes his hands over Leon's chest grabbing hold of his nipple rings and he uses them to simply pull Leon toward him. Slow, steady and inexorable. "Who the fuck cares if what I want is already taken by another brother?" He holds Leon to him purely by the rings as he leans in and licks up the side of Leon's neck to just underneath his ear where he was just so….there it was.

Leon whimpered as Vince scraped his teeth over his most sensitive place, literally just under his ear. The way Vince exploited it was masterful. He wanted and needed Leon, he was going to take him anyway he could. "Don't want you in my shadow anymore baby, want you beside me." Vince breathed softly on the spot he'd just licked and Leon shivered for him.

However as soon as he let go of Leon's nipple rings he found himself pushed away so forcefully he fell against the wall. "What the fuck?" He questions on a breath. He moves back toward Leon who steps back.

"You think you can come here, spout pretty words and I'll fuck you sideways man?" Leon shakes head in anger. "It doesn't work like that." He snaps his fingers in anger as he continues "Oh Leon finally has something, let's take it from him because if I can't have him no one will!" Leon is furious, at Vince and at himself for responding to him like a two-bit whore. But then hasn't he always been Vince's whore? He finds himself full of bitterness he'd never realised he harboured. "The fuck out of here man, you want a fuck find someone else, it ain't gonna be me that scratches your itch again." Leon steps forward until he is nose to nose with Vince and finishes "I'm worth more than that, I'm worth something." Then without any further comment he brushes past Vince and grabbing his keys he walks downstairs and out his door and down the street. He took nothing else with him. Before he realises what he's doing he is running, running until he can run no more. But running will not ease his pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Vince drives to work clueless. He'd spent the entire weekend looking for Leon unsuccessfully. Brian he had found with a giant hickey on the side of his neck but Brian told him he didn't know where he was either, hadn't seen Leon since work Friday. He'd gone back to Leon's apartment several times only to find his car gone though he couldn't tell if any clothes were missing either. He was by turns furious at Leon for disappearing and at himself for managing to fuck him up so much that Leon felt he had no choice but to run from him.

He looks for Leon at work but he doesn't appear. When he'd gone back to his apartment Vince had seen that despite the car being gone, his phone was still there. Work is the only thing he's capable of doing, he looks on as the other's move around him like he's made of glass. They barely come near him at all. When the second week starts with no Leon Vince doesn't know what to do. It is Tuesday evening and he's just finishing up, alone as usual. He closes the hood, wipes his fingerprints off the vehicle and goes around shutting shit down. When he gets to the office however he simply takes a beer and sits on the lounge brooding. He can't face going home to everyone pussyfooting around him again.

When Leon comes back, if he fucking comes back Vince is going to collar him so fucking fast his feet won't even touch the ground. Though he's hoping the collar he's chosen will be one Leon wants to wear. He pushes his hand into his pocket assuring himself it's there. Laying his head back he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep. He doesn't wake when the side door opens and locks or when a hand takes the beer bottle from his hands. He doesn't wake as Leon sits on the coffee table for a time simply drinking him in as he so rarely can in the light of day. Vince's arms are lax, hands resting on his thighs since they no longer hold the bottle.

Leon's gaze sweeps over him, slow and sensual and he swallows as he thinks of V as he'd seen him last, splayed over his bed palming his hard on as he'd looked at Leon's own cock. Which was rising in remembrance now. Leon rises and goes out to his car and comes back in to find V hasn't moved. He starts undressing and then tosses the lube he'd brought down on the floor. Then he kneels and carefully pushes Vince's legs apart so he can slide in between them. He lifts V's hands and places them on the lounge either side of his widened thighs. And he softly unbuckles V's belt before undoing each button on his jeans. Despite his efforts however he rouses V slightly. Or his cock as it pushes against the back of his hands. As usual V has not worn underwear.

Thankful for that fact now however Leon watches as he reveals V's cock, it is fully erect, sliding out of its foreskin, begging to be touched. Saliva pools in Leon's mouth as he realises how long it's been since he'd swallowed Vince down, he wants V's cock in his mouth now. Resting his own hands on Vince's thighs now he just looks his fill. He remembers the last time he'd sucked him off, right here in this very office the day before Dom was released from prison.

"Gonna fuckin' suck me or what?" Vince breaks Leon's concentration and he looks up at him. Apart from his eyes being open Vince has not moved, does not move now. As if he's afraid Leon is a mirage that will disappear at any time. Without answering him Leon lowers his mouth to Vince's cock.

He breathes Vince in first, inhales his scent as he hasn't done for years. Sweaty, salty, bittersweet. It is Vince as Leon loves him. His fingers flex on Vince's thighs and Vince inhales sharply though he still doesn't move. Looking up at him again Leon is caught in Vince's gaze, it is wary, hopeful, distrusting and wonderfully naked and vulnerable all at the same time. Leon realises Vince is scared he will disappear like he'd just done. Suddenly Leon smiles at Vince, smiles with his heart showing in his eyes. "Love you man." And he sinks down on Vince's cock.

Vince groans, his hands fisting on the lounge beside his legs, thighs tautening. Leon licks Vince first, just light kitten-licks that should be fucking illegal for a man to do. They're so soft and feminine they're in direct and shocking contrast to the strong man kneeling at Vince's feet. Vince wants nothing more than to ram his hips up and push himself into Leon until he comes down his throat. But he doesn't. If he had fingernails they'd be shredding his palms now his hands are clenched so tight. Vince moans as he watches Leon's head dip, his hair falling forward slightly and brushing against Vince's own pubic hair. And what a fucking sexy thing to behold.

Quivering in need Vince gives himself over to Leon's mouth. Leon will take him when he's ready he knows. He wonders vaguely what they can use for lube and hopes there is something other than engine oil around, that shit was fucking hard to get off his skin. Then he feels Leon lick a stripe from the base of his cock to the head and finally, finally suck the head of his cock into his mouth. Staying riveted on the sight of Leon sucking him, cheeks hollowing, eyes closed, lips swollen Vince doesn't move at all.

Opening his eyes and looking up at Vince, Leon slowly slides his mouth around the head and sucking on Vince's cock he pushes down, swallowing Vince's cock to its root. He'd learned to deep throat on Vince all those years ago. Vince continues to look down at Leon, allowing himself to see for the first time in years the love that pours from Leon's eyes. Love for him. Vince feels Leon's tongue laving the underside of his cock as he sinks down on him again. His mouth is encased in the wettest heat he has ever felt, no one has ever matched Leon's mouth. Vince has never wanted them to. Vince is at Leon's mercy as he sets up a rhythm sucking up and down on his cock, slow and steady. He uses his teeth at times knowing Vince is a little kinky when it comes to pain and Vince proves he's still into it by jerking and throbbing more each time Leon nips him.

Knowing he's going to come Vince finally moves. His hands grasp Leon's hair stilling him. "Want to come in you man." He licks his lips nearly coming at the sight that he Leon as he pulls himself reluctantly off Vince's cock. Fuck, he is beautiful, Vince had not let himself recognise how beautiful Leon truly was, his piercing eyes, strong jaw, wonderful soft hair. And his body. Fuck, his body was made for sin, now especially with his pierced nipples. Vince's eyes are caught by them, he sees Leon has changed them to two gold rings, they just pop against his tanned skin and erect brown nipples.

"No." Leon sits back on his heels as he tugs Vince's boots off then pulls his jeans down by the ankles. Vince raises his hips helping Leon remove them as he pull his t-shirt off over his head.

"Huh?" Too needy to be eloquent Vince reaches for Leon who leans over and picks up something from the floor before he allows Vince to pull him in between his legs again.

"No, I'm fucking you first." Leon says as he snaps the lid on something. Vince looks down to see lube. He feels his arse pucker, he hasn't had a cock in it since he and Leon were together. Fuck. He swallows at the look of want in Leon's eyes. Want for him.

"Uh, I um, haven't…not since you and I…" Vince trails off as Leon leans over and kisses his cock, giving it one of those fucking kitten licks again before he smiles up at him.

"I know man, don't worry, I'll be real gentle with you, even if you tell me not to be, 'k?" He smiles like an angel even as he pushes a slicked up finger at Vince's hole causing him to flinch and Leon to then chuckle like the very devil himself.

Vince unsuccessfully tries to frown and growl but looks only embarrassed instead. He remembers as well that it is a thing with him, he wants gentle but always ends up pleading and begging for hard, fast and rough. Knew he was fucking twisted in the head. Just lucky he'd found someone equally twisted enough to put up with his shit.

Deliberately relaxing his muscles Vince let's Leon slide a finger inside him. He closes his eyes letting his head fall back on the lounge. Then he feels Leon licking his cock again and he moans. He moans as Leon licks and sucks at him and pushes a second finger inside him. His hands come up, one threading through Leon's hair, the other resting on his shoulder as he feels it moving back and forth as Leon moves his fingers inside him. And then Leon brushes his gland and he jerks uncontrollably. "Fuck man." Vince feels himself flutter around Leon's fingers, three of them now he realised, when the fuck had Leon put a third finger in him?

Sliding them out Leon kneels up on his knees and pushes the cock he'd somehow managed to cake in lube while he fingered Vince to his opening. Then he looks up at Vince who is looking down at him and time stills. Leon releases a breath and Vince mimic's him as he pushes his cock inside. Vince groans this time as he feels himself spread. He looks down to see his hole red and raw around Leon's cock. It was such a fucking sexy sight he nearly came on the spot. "Man, move!" He orders Leon who just laughs breathlessly.

"Nope, ignoring you man. Been too long for you." Leon strokes his fingers up and down Vince's thighs as his hips move slowly in and out of Vince. Vince feels his cock, his fucking long cock brushing against his spot and he growls in need and tries to push his hips forward. Leon however anticipated him and held his hips steady so he couldn't push hard like he wanted.

"Fuck, you fucker." Vince swears at him as sweat rolls off him in waves of lust. He can smell them in the room, their scent's heavy, entwining with each other until he couldn't tell the difference between them. And that was just what he wanted. "I'm gonna fuck you into the floor next man." Vince's threat is somewhat lessened by his keening in pleasure as Leon starts fisting his cock as his own cock continues to brush against Vince's gland. Vince feels everything tensing on him, his skin, his hair follicles, his breath getting shallow, his toes curling in sheer pleasure. "You're mine man, no one else's." He can't say anymore as Leon's stokes his cock and Vince's balls draw up and he erupts into the air between them. His come splatters back down over his chest and stomach and Leon's hand. And then Leon puts both hands on his hips and moves in him faster. Still gentle though and a dozen moves later he hunches over Vince's hips in his own orgasm.

Swiping his hand over his stomach and gathering up his come Vince goes to wipe it down only to be stopped by Leon. He takes Vince's hand and brings it to his lips, sucking and licking Vince's come off him. Then his mouth moves down Vince as he pulls out of him and he licks and swallows the rest of Vince's own come. When he's finished he moves up on the lounge, sitting beside Vince.

Letting his head fall back on the lounge Leon closes his eyes. He feels complete, as complete as only V can make him. He feels Vince shift beside him on the lounge and then a head in his lap. Surprised he lifts his head and looks down. V rubs his cheek on his thigh and presses a kiss on it before sitting up again. "Gonna have to spray the shit out of the office man." He speaks to Leon as he stands and tugs on his shirt. He picks Leon's up and throws it to him before grabbing their jeans. He's tugging his on as Leon sits and stares at him, floundering emotionally.

Vince looks down at him, "C'mon man, get dressed and lets get the fuck outta here, I know I said I was gonna fuck you into the floor, but I'd kinda prefer a bed." He holds out a hand to Leon and Leon suddenly realises he's not brushing him off, he's expecting to continue when they walk out the door. A weight lifts off his chest. He puts his hand in Vince's and allows himself to be pulled to his feet and then unexpectedly engulfed in a massive hug from Vince. "Thought I'd lost you for good man." It is all V says as he surrounds Leon with himself, full body hug, burying his face in the side of Leon's neck as he breathes unevenly.

Returning the hug Leon finds himself relaxing. Vince wasn't going anywhere he realised. He gets dressed as Vince finds the air freshener and sprays it around nearly choking them in the process. Then he watches as Vince picks up the lube he'd brought in and they exit the garage together like they usually do after turning on the alarm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pulling into his garage Leon takes a breath as he waits for Vince to pull in beside him as Brian usually did. He'd texted Brian before to find out where V was so he knew the score there, now he had to find out the score between he and V. Vince closes his car door leaving his keys in the ignition, Leon locked the garage door and walked up the stairs with Vince behind him. Just as he gets to the top he goes to turn around only to be pushed face first against the door. Then Vince's teeth are on the back of his neck and he just bites down on Leon's neck. "Fucccckkkk." Leon draws the word out as his cock went from interested to rock hard in an instant.

He pushes back on Vince, grinding his arse into Vince's cock, pushing, wanting and needing it inside him. Then Vince pushes his hips forward bruisingly, causing Leon's cock to grind against the wall. "Man, need you." Leon knows in the back of his mind he is babbling but he can't help himself. His hands push on the wall trying to push back for more contact with Vince but Vince the sneaky fuck uses the space to tear Leon's t-shirt from his body, simply shredding it from the neck down the front. Leon nearly comes as he hears it rip. "Fucker, my favourite t-shirt," Then he is moaning as if he's dying. Vince has taken hold of his nipple rings. He flicks them repeatedly with his fingers, causing them to jump and Leon's nipples become erect and that goes to his imprisoned cock as well. Then he simply hooks his fingers in them and pulls. Hard. And Leon comes in his jeans like a fucking teenager. "Fucker, you fucking fucker." The impact of his curses is reduced by the fact that he's moaning each word as the ecstasy of his orgasm slams through him. He is left wanting and needy, open and vulnerable.

Vince however doesn't leave him, He hugs Leon to him and pulls back, sliding the torn shirt off his arms he hugs Leon back against his own bare chest having divested himself of his own shirt somewhere on the way up the stairs too. Leon leans on Vince as he undoes his jeans and pushes them and his underwear down. He toes off his own shoes and then steps out of his jeans. Vince glides his hands over Leon's naked skin humming as he does so. He is exploring as he hasn't done for years. Leon knows he hasn't touched another man since they were last together. He allows Vince to pull him back, leans on him as he hasn't done, been allowed to do in too long. He finds himself sighing as Vince flicks his nipple rings again. "Sexy." Leon hears his voice rumble in his chest where his back is pressed to Vince and he finds himself squirming shamelessly as Vince continues to play with them, torturing his nipples erect and keeping them that way.

"Got them for you man." Leon speaks as he finally steps away, turning back to face Vince, looking him in the eye. Vince stops playing and looks at Leon. He frowns.

"You got them with the Buster."

"Yeah, but I got them for you, not Brian." Leon looks evenly at Vince, wanting him to know, to understand and accept that he loved him, had never stopped loving him.

Vince suddenly turns to the wall and flicks on the lights for the living area. He pushes Leon inside there and opens his jeans pushing them down exposing his hard cock but something else as well. A tattoo Leon had never seen before. At first glance it's a vine of some kind but when Leon bends to take a look he can see letter's inked in as well. Leon, he stands staring down at his name inked in an intricate pattern over Vince's pelvis and hipbone. "How long you had that man?" He looks up at Vince waiting for him to answer. He'd been so focused in the garage he'd never even noticed it.

"Since that day you left me at work, got it that evening." Vince looks at him. "Should I pull these up or get 'em off?" He questions Leon, his voice cracks on the last word but he doesn't move, waiting for Leon to decide whether he stays or goes.

"Off." Is all Leon says as he bends down scooping up his own clothes and throwing them on the lounge before he heads to the bedroom. He flops on the bed reaching a hand for the lube he always leaves out as Vince treads in behind him. He gets on his knees and looks over his shoulder at Vince. "Still want to fuck me through the floor?" Vince nods, his cock jerks at Leon's question.

Leon smiles as he opens the lube and squirts some on his fingers. Then still looking at Vince he arches his back and starts to prepare himself for Vince's mother of a cock. Vince nearly chokes as he watches Leon prep himself. The sight of Leon finger fucking himself nearly has him come this time.

Smiling still Leon leans over resting on one hand as his other continues to push in and out of himself. He moans deliberately for Vince as he pushes in a third finger. Looking back over his shoulders he speaks to Vince "Next time I'll plug myself so I'm ready for when you want me man." His eyes lower and he looks at Vince through his lashes, he knows he's acting like a total girly whore but he also knows V has a weakness for his dirty words. "I'll be so open and needy for you man by the time you take it out, my arse will be grabbing for your cock." Leon loves to dirty talk Vince, he's the only man he does it with. And Vince loves him doing it. Leon keeps going telling Vince how good his fingers feel, how much he wants Vince's cock and how hard he wants Vince to fuck him.

Vince leaps toward the bed at this last sentence and smacks Leon's hand out of the way as he pushes his own cock straight into Leon's arse without care or thought. It has been too long since he's had Leon, he thrusts hard and fast, his hips snapping into Leon's arse with each movement, bruising him as he'd never been bruised before. Vince wants to brand Leon as his, to say he belongs to no one else at all. His fingers grip Leon's hips holding him still and then he moves one up along Leon's back until he has it on the nape of Leon's neck. He pushes on it, putting Leon's face down on the bed, pushing his arse higher for Vince's cock. "Come for me man, come for me." Vince's words are breathless as he ruts in and out of Leon but they melt Leon's insides regardless.

"Gonna man, gonna come so hard for you, ain't ever gonna want to come anywhere else man." Leon feels his heart tripping as it never has before. He is full of Vince, surrounded by him in every way. Escape is impossible and not something he wants anyway. And Leon explodes over his bedding, feeling Vince come inside him as his muscles flutter around Vince's cock uncontrollably. He feels the heat of Vince inside him and knows that he has been branded, much like the first time V had fucked him, only now he knew if they didn't work this time, there wouldn't be any others, no more substitutes would be acceptable to him.

Leon feels Vince slowly withdraw from him and he finds himself moaning a protest. Then he feels lips caress a buttock cheek followed by Vince murmuring he'd be back. And he is a little later Leon allows Vince to roll him over so he can wipe down the bedding and himself. Then he watches as Vince cleans himself too. He leans over Leon and spread his legs before wiping him down there too. The warmth of the washer is welcome on his hole. Again Vince drops a kiss on him, this time on his hipbone before he moves back to the bathroom. Leon closes his eyes as he hears Vince using the toilet. He must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing he knows is Vince stroking his hair and telling him to sit up.

Sitting up Leon opens his eyes to find a bowl of ice-cream in front of his face. He takes it on a groan and spoons up a bite. Vince is standing by the side of the bed smirking at him. Then he settles down beside Leon on a sigh. "Nice mattress man." He pillows his head on his hands and closes his eyes as Leon continues to eat his ice-cream.

"You want to share it?" Leon asks as he continues to methodically eat his ice-cream, ignoring the way his heart has suddenly decided to start beating a mile a minute.

"Nope." Vince answers as he turns away rooting around for something on the floor. Leon looks over at him.

"But we're a couple now right, an exclusive couple?" He stops eating his ice cream to look at Vince. "V?" He is unsure now.

"Not yet." Vince answers as he pulls himself back up on the bed properly. He tosses a velvet bag at Leon and it lands in his lap. "Not until we're wearing those." Leon looks at the bag, he finishes his ice cream and puts the bowl and spoon aside as he picks up and opens the bag. Two titanium rings fall out into his hand.

Clenching his fist around them Leon closes his eyes as he feels his heart become whole again.


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - This is a very very fluffy epilogue, if you don't like sweet, you won't like this!

"I now pronounce you married, you may kiss." The words are not even finished when Leon turns Vince to him and latches his mouth on V's. He sucks his tongue into his mouth as he cards his fingers through V's soft hair.

Pulling back he growls at Vince. "Mine."

Smiling Vince simply nods as he looks down at his left hand where there is now a titanium band, marking him as taken, as belonging to someone else. "Not missing anymore years with you." Is all he says in return.

"Neither am I, so move already." The words are gravel and firm as are the hands that push Leon and Vince out of the way. Leon falls back letting Brian step into his spot as he steps back to where Brian had been his attendant. He watches as Vince steps back allowing Dom to stand where he had been. They hold hands as Brian and Dom say their own vows and kiss as well.

After witnessing each other's licenses they head outside. It's still daylight. The four of them had hightailed it to Vegas after Leon had said yes to Vince. He'd called Brian to tell him and he and Dom had surprised them by coming over. Together. It turned out the night Leon and Vince had imploded Dom and Brian had exploded. Or rather Dom had anyway. That hickey Vince had seen wasn't put there by Leon, but by Dom.

Vince had a sneaking suspicion that he and Dom had been had by Leon and Brian. Their break-up was way too amicable for his liking. Or maybe he just couldn't see how anyone could give Leon up so easily. But Leon said to him that Brian had always known he was in love with Vince and that he'd known Brian was in love with Dom. Vince was still unsure how the four of them had ended up in Vegas without telling anyone else in the family. The four of them were going to catch some serious flack when they got home. Speaking of.

"Spend the night or go home?" Brian asked as they stood on the footpath outside the chapel.

"Home." Vince says taking Leon's hand in his.

"Home." Dom concurs.

"Home. Leon answers squeezing Vince's hand.

Brian laughs and jumps into Dom's arms winding his legs around his waist as he hugs him. Then he jumps down and jumps into Leon's arms. They hug and laugh together, only them being aware of the inside joke as Vince and Dom look on.

"Home." Brian answers unwinding his legs. He and Leon hug again and Vince finds himself getting a hard on at the thought of Leon and Brian fucking each other. They were both fucking beautiful, sexy hot men.

"To be a fly." He mused to himself as he tried unsuccessfully adjust his rising erection.

"Yeah." Dom answers as they watch the affection between the two of them. "Fucking sex on legs, both of 'em." He sighs. "Gonna have a fucking job with the racing skanks."

Vince watches them and suddenly wished they were all alone, he'd love to sit back and just watch them together. "No, I'm not gonna have any trouble," He pauses looking at Dom, "After the first one tries something that is." His grin is evil at the thought of what he'll do to anyone who tries something with Leon. He knows Leon can take care of himself, but that's not the point. The point is Leon is his, no one else's but his and apart from family, no on puts their hands on him.

Leon wakes the next morning with Vince's arm thrown across his stomach. He looks down at the band on his ring finger and raises his own hand looking at his matching ring. Sliding out of bed he showers and is making breakfast when Vince stumbles in. He greets him with a kiss and pushes juice into his hand. "Guess I'd better get a coffee maker."

Vince sits down at the table and drinks his juice as he slowly wakes up. He becomes fully conscious as he finishes eating the breakfast Leon had put in front of him. "Nah, I'll buy it, you don't drink it." He looks over at the man sitting across from him. Strong, beautiful, sexy, honest, caring. Someone who had stood in his shadow for too many years waiting to be recognised. "I'm sorry Leon," Leon looks over at him. "Sorry for all those years, the pain and shit I put you through." He stops and takes a breath, swallowing before continuing, he needed to finish this properly. "But I'm going to spend the rest of my life not ignoring you, not keeping you in the shadows. And I need to thank you for not losing faith in me, even when I lost faith in myself." Vince stands and takes his plates to the sink and starts to wash up. Leon brings his plate and cup to the sink and takes up a tea towel to wipe.

"Ice cream," he says conversationally as Vince is about halfway through the dishes.

"Huh?" Vince looks over at him in puzzlement.

"Keep me supplied with ice cream, never let it run out. Ever, you know how I get when I don't have any ice cream man. So, you keep it up, supplied so I never run out and we're cool."

Vince stops and stares at Leon. "You and your fucking ice-cream man." Shaking his head he continues with the dishes, but his heart is lighter and his spirit is smiling. "Deal." He says.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my interpretation of Casey's prompt. Leon and Vince were a pleasure to write.


End file.
